Camp rock parent trap
by Millie 1985
Summary: Based on Diseny's parent trap. Shane and Mitchie Brock up a lond time ago and never got around to telling their twin daughters about each other now they are both going to camp rock. What will happen? Read and see.


**AN:** I'm not sure where I'm going with this I'm kind of using it to get over a severe case of writer block that I am having on another story but I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters that you recognise, the plot is based on the parent trap by Disney thought I plan to move away from the movie plot as we go along.

Camp rock parent trap

Prologue 

22 years ago 2 young people met at Camp Rock and fell in love. There names were Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray, Shane was part of a successful pop band and Mitchie was an aspiring singer song writer.

Shane was a jerk with an attitude problem Mitchie was insecure and spent most of the summer lying to everyone in an attempt to fit in.

The path to true love defiantly didn't run smooth but does it ever?

Mitchie was 15 when they first met and Shane was 17, Mitchie was 19 when they got married and Shane was 21. When they found out a year later that Mitchie was pregnant they were overjoyed, when they found out Mitchie was carrying twins they were a little scared but still extremely happy.

9 months later Olivia Michelle and Elizabeth Shana were born.

When the girls were 4 months old the fights started. Both Shane and Mitchie were sleep deprived, Shane still had a busy schedule and Mitchie was still trying to follow her dreams.

They were too young to understand that they needed to slow down and the pressure they were putting on themselves and each other slowly tore them apart.

Before the girls were even a year old Mitchie ended her and Shane's marriage by throwing a hair dryer at his head whiles packing her bags.

Mitchie took Elizabeth with her to London to start a new life and Shane kept Olivia with him as he tried to continue with his old life.

When Shane and Mitchie split up it wasn't just the twins that were torn apart.

Mitchie's best friend and producer Caitlyn had been dating Shane's younger brother Nate for years but Shane and Mitchie's fights began to become Caitlyn and Nate's fights. Nate would always defend his brother's actions while Caitlyn would try to make him see why what Shane did hurt Mitchie so much.

Soon they both realized that they couldn't stay together because what ever it was that had stood between Shane and Mitchie had come to stand between them too, so Caitlyn jetted out to London to help Mitchie while Nate stayed behind and tried to help Shane.

Shane's older brother Jason was also in a relationship with one of Mitchie's friends her name was Ella. Jason and Ella's relationship could have gone the same way that Nate and Caitlyn's did but they agreed not to let Shane and Mitchie's problems leek into their own relationship.

Whatever opinions Ella and Jason had on what went down between Mitchie and Shane they kept to themselves it was one of the only things they ever kept from each other and it kept them together.

Ella and her best friend Peggy were the only 2 people able to float between the 2 factions. Faction 1 was Shane's camp that consisted of Shane, Nate and Jason. Faction 2 was Mitchie's camp that consisted of Mitchie and Caitlyn.

In Shane's camp Ella was Jason's girlfriend and Peggy was an old friend that had recorded a number of songs with the guy's. In Mitchie's camp they were 2 of her very best friends this meant that they were the only people that got to see both twins as they grew up.

They had a strict policy not to tell anyone in Shane's camp about Mitchie and Elizabeth and not to tell anyone in Mitchie's camp about Shane or Olivia this spared both groups pain and ensured that the 2 women could keep up their friendships with both groups.

As the years passed the twins grew each knowing the bare minimum about the parent that was absent from there lives and nothing of their twin sister. The girls were almost identical they each had dark brown eyes and natural soft brown curls but Olivia died her hair black and straitened it each morning. Despite there physical resemblance their personalities were very different.

Elizabeth or Lizzy was fiery and stubborn like here father much to her mother's dismay.

Olivia or Liv was quite and reserved but had strong opinions She reminded her father very much of her mother.

Both girls had a passion and talent for music. They both loved to sing and wrote there own songs. Lizzy played the piano and Liv played the guitar. Both girls were also desperate to go to Camp Rock and had been begging to go since they were 12 years old, nether Shane nor Mitchie wanted there daughter to go to Camp Rock and had held them back for as long as they could but by some strange quirk of fate they both gave the same year.

15 year old Liv Gray and Lizzy Torres were both going to spend the summer at Camp Rock and they were in for the shock of there lives.


End file.
